1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera lens, and more particularly to an automatic assembling system and method for camera lens units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a mobile phone is typically provided with a camera lens unit for taking photographs. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional camera lens unit for a mobile phone (not shown) is shown to include a barrel 1 and two lenses 2. The lenses 2 are placed manually into the barrel 1 by means of a suction nozzle (not shown) at a relatively slow production rate (30˜60 seconds per piece), thereby resulting in a significant increase in the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the manual operation is apt to cause assembly errors resulting from human negligence.